


This is just a simple song (a kiss that I kept)

by hazandboo_write



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, non-au, xfactor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:23:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazandboo_write/pseuds/hazandboo_write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>little xfactor oneshot in which louis teaches harry to play guitar, when all harry really wants is louis himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is just a simple song (a kiss that I kept)

"Aidan, get your stinky arse outta here, my love and I need some alone time," Louis barked, slapping Aidan none-too-gently on the upper arm. The older boy only harumphed, closing the door loudly behind him with a smile on his face.

Louis turned to Harry. The younger boy sat lazily, leaning up against the armrest of the sofa casually. His floppy mop of curls was wild from his and Lou's mock-fight earlier. His striped polo was astray, flashing a stip of pale flesh above the waistband of his tan trousers and Louis, stop looking there. Harry's big green eyes were half lidded, holding Louis' gaze as he smiled.

"Hi," Louis said, a little breathily. 

Harry's smile widened. "Hi," he said lowly.

Heart beating a bit fast at the realization that they were finally alone, Louis turned away, picking a guitar up off the ground. "It's now or never, baby. Watcha wanna learn first, Haz?"

Harry uncrossed his legs, swishing his hair expertly and leaning forward. His big eyes searched Louis', almost intimately, before Harry leaned back with a smirk. Louis wanted to ask Harry lots of things in that moment. Why, mostly. Why is your hair so goddamned soft-looking? Why are you such an open person, why do you think it's okay to just lean forward like that, don't you understand you smell so so good? Why do you have to look at me like that, Harry? Don't you understand it's driving me insane?

"'Wonderwall,' you know that one?" Harry asked.

Louis sniffed, rolling his eyes. "Oh no, can't say I've ever heard of that one before. Oh wait, of course I have, idiot! Bit complicated for a beginner, but I've been told I'm quite the teacher."

Harry scooted closer, tapping his fingers (wow those were long fingers) on the bottom of the guitar. "I bet you are," he said slowly, quirking his eyebrows. Louis sighed. 

In the end, it only took the younger boy fifteen minutes to get the chorus down. "I'm bored," Harry whined.

Louis' eyes rolled for the fifth time that night. "Oh young Harold, you possess the attention span of a maggot. A child maggot."

"That's not a thing," Harry said, and suddenly the atmosphere had changed. Harry had spoken almost hesitantly, a bit distant even. He leaned a bit closer to Louis then, searching his eyes.

Louis cleared his throat. "Earth to Hazza," he said, immediately ashamed of the crack in his speech. Louis hesitantly placed two fingers on Harry's wrist and oh my, what warm skin he has. "Where've you gone so suddenly?"

Harry's smile was thin. "I'm right here," he said quietly. "'M just… I'm just tired is all. No worries, Boobear." The younger boy dropped his curly head onto Louis' boney shoulder, sighing lightly.

"Did you fuck Hannah?"

Louis coughed. "We, uh, well… a long time ago, I guess. It was a long time ago, I mean. Yeah, I mean. Why d'ya ask?" Louis sat very still, his arm draped tensely around Harry's still-growing shoulders.

Harry sighed again, budging closer to Lou's chest. "Do you and Aidan have a thing, then?"

Louis shook Harry slightly. The younger boy looked up. He had a curious look on his face, contemplative really. "Just wonderin'."

Louis smiled unsurely. "Not really my type, Curly."

Harry smiled. The boy seemed quite fond of Lou's terms of endearment, and this, well this just made Louis' smile burn brighter, heart beat faster, blood pound quicker… "And what's that?"

"My type? Curly headed and green eyed, of course!" Louis attempted to giggle, trying desperately and therefore failing desperately to sound light.

Harry sniffed. "Don't mock me, Lou. Anyways, I'm well aware you're quite out of my league, yeah?" His smile was smaller now, and Louis was sure in that moment that Harry did an even worse job of trying to seem casual than Louis did. And so Louis nudged Harry in the ribs, toppling on top of him and straddling him.

"Don't put yourself down, Harry! You're a lovely lad, proper fit and all that. Funny, too!" Louis exclaimed theatrically, grabbing Harry's flaming cheeks and pinching them. Harry laughed low at that.

"Not fit like you, Lou," he said, smiling. Louis paused. It was a joke, yeah? A stupid joke, he wasn't serious. Louis sat frozen atop Harry's lap, watching as Harry's smile fell slowly. He cleared his throat awkwardly. "I mean, like… well yeah. You're fit, you right know it too," Harry said with a shaky laugh and there's that shitty acting again.

"Maybe you're out of my league, Haz," Louis said, voice wavering.

"Never, you know I adore you. I'm quite your bitch, aren't I?" Harry's lazy smile was back and suddenly Louis' heart was slowing and his breathing was returning but why was he calming, Harry just called him fit!

"You adore me." Louis trailed a finger up Harry's chest. Such a boy, this kid was. All awkward and gangly limbs just waiting to grow. Such a beautiful boy, this kid was. "Not like I adore you."

"Perhaps not," Harry said, pink lips frowning slightly. Suddenly, he shook his curly head, pulling himself up to lean back against the armrest, pulling Louis along with him. Harry's hands traced slow circles on Louis' slim hips.

"Less?"

"Way more, Lou. Like- like you're perfect, ya know? Gonna be the star of the band and all that."

"So you're, like… one of them fangirls or summat? You love me like that?" Louis asked, giggling genuinely this time because wow Harry thinks he's perfect and well isn't that funny considering Harry is the most special, most wonderful person Lou's ever met.

"Fanboying, rather," Harry said. "That bother you?" His tone was light, joking almost, but his face was not.

Louis gawked. "Honoured, I am. Fabulous young lad with a good little body like yours, fanning over plain old me? I might just have to scoop you up now, before all the girls come discovering you."

Harry tugged Louis' hips slightly. "You'd be my prince, yeah? Always wanted one of those."

Louis raised his eyebrows. "Harold Edward Styles, my beautiful dear Hazza, are you coming out to me?" 

"Maybe," Harry said, shrugging one shoulder. "Or something like that."

"Well that is just fantastic!" Louis cried, and sure, maybe he was going overboard with the enthusiasm, but this was Harry he was talking to, the boy he's grown to love in so many different ways in such a short amount of time, and Lou'll be damned if Harry doesn't feel completely comfortable around him. "Well babe, you've officially joined the ranks of all the rest. The battle of Gay is over," Louis said in his best radio voice. "You're quite the catch."

Harry smiled real big at that. "But, like, there's this one person in particular, this one prince I want. Want him to catch me and all that," Harry said, motioning with one hand in the air.

Louis grabbed his hand boldly and wow now is not the time to think about what you want to do right now or what you might even be about to do, Louis William Tomlinson. Don't over think things, dumbass. "Well hey now, and who might that lucky guy be?"

"Shut up, Lou," Harry growled, and then Harry was kissing him. Wow, okay, wow. So Louis and Harry were kissing, and wow were Harry's lips soft, really warm too. Oh my, this boy know what he's doing… Louis pulled back suddenly because wait. "Did you just kiss me?"

Harry's expression was unreadable, but his pupils were blown wide and his lips were bright and puffy and it was all because of Louis. "Yeah," he said, voice rough.

"Finally," Louis breathed. And then they were kissing again.

Louis tummy growled and Harry's chips were littering the floor and someone could walk in at anytime but honestly, who really gives a damn? Louis was kissing Harry fucking Styles and that was really all that mattered, innit?

**Author's Note:**

> written by haz


End file.
